halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr 'Rorke
*Sanghelios, State of 'Mdama (Born) *Sanghelios, State of 'Rorke (Raised) |Born=(June 20, 2535 approximate Earth time) |Died= |Gender=Male |Height=8' 6" (262.128cm) |Weight=340lbs (154.221kg) |Eye Color=Yellow |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= *Leader (Crimson Circle) *Special Operations Ultra (Swords of Sanghelios) *Major (Swords of Sanghelios) *Minor (Swords of Sanghelios) |Affiliation= *Crimson Circle (2563) Became leader after death of his uncle. *Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction (2554-2558) Clandestine Operations *Swords of Sanghelios (2553-2563) |Era= *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era *Created Crisis |Weapons= *Plasma Rifle *Type 51 Carbine *Energy Sword *Will use most human weapons |Equipment= *Plasma Grenades *Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet |Abilities= *Swordsmanship *Hand to hand combat |Specialty= }} Zephyr 'Rorke was born in the State of 'Mdama, but raised in the State of 'Rorke. Once Zephyr learned about the terrible events about his uncle, he joined the Covenant Separatists with the help of Josh 'Konar. Though he had to pass his own rigorous test before actually being accepted. After watching the death of his uncle by the hands of Josh 'Konar, he betrayed him and vowed revenge. Zephyr created his own Remnant cult known as the Crimson Circle and led various attacks on the Swords of Sanghelios and those that were faithful to the Arbiter. His own main objective was to obtain Forerunner artifacts to harness their power to destroy the human race, and his desire to achieve this goal was what led him to forge deals with many other Covenant Remnants and criminal syndicates in their respective campaigns against Earth and there colonies. Both of these new alliances cost Zephyr much of his resources due to the battles fought throughout the Orion arm. Despite the amount of resources lost during his campaign to destroy humanity, he was able to build himself influence and respect, striking fear into his enemies and building up his empire. Biography Early Life Zephyr was born on Sanghelios, State of 'Mdama. He didn't know his father or mother and instead was raised by his uncle, Draco 'Rorke, in the State of 'Rorke for the length of his infancy. During his childhood, his uncle partook in the Human-Covenant War, therefore he had to be raised in the 'Mdama Keep by a non-biological uncle. During his training and schooling a group of older neighborhood boys would be after him for reasons that were never entirely clear. Though he was more taller than most of his peers; he was more sensitive, certainly more vulnerable and not talented at fist fighting. During the course of his training he became more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, sword and bo staff training, quickly out-beating his opponents. Joining the Swords of Sanghelios By the age of 18, Zephyr knew the truth of his uncles accomplishments, as heinous acts of revenge. He eavesdropped on him talking with the Covenant Remnant leader, , about how the humans could not be trusted and that they may drive the Sangheili race to the point of extinction. His hatred for his uncle grew. Zephyr learned that this was a false statement and that would be able to turn things around, bringing peace to Sanghelios with the aide of humanity at their side. Ignoring his uncle's wishes, Zephyr joined the Swords of Sanghelios and attended the Iruiru War College. With just enough determination, he completed his training and became a Sangheili Minor. He would be given permission by his superiors to operate as a double agent in order to spy on Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction. Victory on Sanghelios (2558) With Zuka 'Chavam sent on another strategic operation, Zephyr gathered intelligence from the Covenant Remnant on their attacks of Sanghelios. He was too late and was tasked with defending the Arbiter at the Elder council chamber. After the Arbiter was secured, Zephyr was sent to take out the remaining Remnant forces on Sunaion. Joining Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Faction Zephyr learned that his uncle, Draco, had been partially right, although he still held his doubts, and after spending more time with him; learned more about Jul's Covenant faction and his purpose. He joined Jul's Covenant faction with the help of Draco, operating under clandestine means as a double agent for the Swords of Sanghelios. Requiem and the Didact In July 2557, Zephyr boarded a ship with 'Mdama's troops, to keep the humans away from Requiem. The crew were unsuccessful as the human and Covenant ships in the area were pulled inside Requiem's outer shell. Once they landed on Requiem, Zephyr followed 'Mdama to the core, where the Didact's Cryptum was located. When Jul and Zephyr landed near the Didact's Cryptum, they personally engaged Promethean forces under the Librarian's control. Spartan John-117 unknowingly opened the Cryptum, releasing the Didact. 'Mdama and his forces stopped fighting immediately to bow to the Promethean; Jul quickly recognized the Forerunner and called out his name. The Covenant later engaged the crew of UNSC Infinity after the ship's arrival and eventually followed the Didact to ONI's Ivanoff Station. Zephyr stayed behind to greet Grono 'Yendam, who was impressed by his skill. Grono requested Jul to move Rorke to his unit as an officer to later participated in the Second Battle of Requium. Second Battle of Requiem At the beginning of the new campaign, Zephyr stood by Grono when he along with four other commander's were summoned by Jul 'Mdama to be assigned positions. Zephyr showed his loyalty and made it his objective to eliminate the UNSC forces on the planet. He then learned that Grono was displeased to hear that Dato 'Motumai, a Zealot who's cousin had killed some of Grono's troops during a recent fight. He was tasked with executing the cousin for betraying Jul 'Mdama, whether directly or indirectly remained unknown. Zephyr was assigned as being Grono's second in command and assisted in providing a lance to help defend a covenant camp from having their data extracted from UNSC forces as well as assisting Rach 'Iltuk. He came to the conclusion that the battle was a losing fight and felt annoyed that one of Grono's subordinates would lose valuable Intel. Zephyr returned to Grono's base where he was instructed to lead Promethean forces to push back UNSC defenses at a forerunner installation. He met with Grono's rival, Dato 'Motumai, to enlist the help of his spec ops troops to further the Zof'Fee Imperial legion goals. Attacking the forerunner installation with Promethean forces, Zephyr saw the battle as losing when the Promethean forces were getting slaughtered by an unknown Promethean beast that was awaken by the sound of the firefight. Zephyr retreated into the base and met with Grono, but as soon as they were outmatched they retreated back to the Covenant stronghold. Zephyr would then plan the attack with Grono and Rach, suggesting that they attack Fireteam Thermal's base of operations known as Citadel. WIP End of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Faction 'Mdama's death proved to be one of the final nails in his dying Covenant's coffin, as the faction soon became destabilized and many defected to the Swords of Sanghelios, except for a Remnant started by Jul 'Hayash. With 'Mdama's covenant utterly defeated this allowed 'Hayash to start his own Covenant. By 2560, Word had spread around Sangheilios and Zephyr's uncle refused to back down from human defeat. He respected 'Mdama for his leadership but was angered by the way he was defeated. Kyle arrived to Sangheilios to look for assassination opportunities and killed both Jul 'Hayash and his wife Aisha 'Hayash. Zephyr had a mission to escort the two, but failed when he arrived late after the assassination. This put Zephyr's uncle as the new leader of the Covenant Remnant. Zephyr's uncle wanted his son to join him in his conquest to destroy the humans that murdered Jul, but he declined instating that the Arbiter would bring peace to the State of 'Rorke and Sangheilios. First Duel and Betrayal Zephyr was desperate to protect his uncle, whom had grown to be both a mentor and father figure in his life and was convinced that he still had some good in him. Draco failed to persuade Zephyr to join his Covenant Remnant, claiming that defeating the Arbiter would bring peace to Sangheilios and other Sangheili colonies. Josh eventually grew both tired and untrustworthy of Draco, and killed him due to his thirst for vengeance from all the wrongdoing he'd seen his adversary done. Convinced in Josh's betrayal, Zephyr engaged Josh in a fierce duel after Josh killed his uncle. The fight lasted a while as the two clashed through the city of an unknown interspecies colony consisting of Sangheili, Human, and Kig-Yar; both themselves believing to be unswayed by the other. The duel ended when Zephyr's arm was severed and he was left limbless after his defeat. His arm was then replaced with cybernetics and he forged a new set of armor. Zephyr embraced his role as the Neo-Remnants leader and forming a faction known as the Crimson Circle, hunting down Covenant Separatist survivors and enforcing the will of the Remnant for years to come. Forming the Crimson Circle In 2563, Zephyr formed the Crimson Circle when his uncle died. On the colony of Pandora, him and his followers started actively recruiting more Sangheili to join their cause in annihilating the human race. Desiring to expand his Covenant Remnant faction he began infiltrating Pandora's Sangheili district, persuading the local Sangheili to join his through fear and promise of power. Many Sangheili were hesitant and sided with the Arbiter. A battle ensured in the Sangheili district, one that would last several days. It was not until Zephyr single-handedly challenged the district's Kaidon and won, influencing the Sangheili to join his cause. Zephyr would set goals, one of these goals was to search for Forerunner objects, using them in his quest to annihilate the human race. He would ally himself with other Remnant factions to locate them. He also gained a CAS-Class carrier known as the Unrelenting Conquest that operated as his main flagship. Searching for the Apple of Eden Sieging the Order of the Assassins base In 2600, Zephyr organized a small group of Crimson Circle Sangheili to take down the Order of Assassins. He approached the hills and looked further down to see a castle-like structure that would be their future base of operations. Seeing that the place was heavily guarded, they decided to attack from the front. When they approached the gate, Zephyr placed some C-4 charges and pressed the detonator, blowing the gate off it's hinges. His lance charged forward and they were met with heavy resistance; however, Zephyr pushed forward ruthlessly and made it to the main entrance. Once inside he dispatched a few guards with ease and continued to the second floor, only to be attacked by an assassin and flanked by a second. They crashed to the floor below and just when Zephyr was about to be decapitated, Loku 'Moram flanked from behind, impaling the assassin in the chest. When they made it to the OoA leaders chambers, they dispatched the guards, and Loku took him hostage. After Josh tried to negotiate to save the life of the OoA leader, Loku had slit the OoA leaders throat and dropped him to the floor. Josh had charged towards Loku, but stopped short when Zephyr killed his two escorts. After a small confrontation with Josh, Zephyr threw an incendiary grenade at the wall setting the room on fire and escaped. Assault on Vadam Keep had said, ‘the humans are a dishonorable species that we were committed to ridding the galaxy of.’ He was right. They’re all killers. They have no other opponents to fight with but themselves, purging the galaxy for their own selfish desires. And we are allied with them. Persuaded by lies. (Picks up an ODST helmet and crushes it with his cybernetic arm) LIES.|Zephyr 'Rorke addressing his Remnant faction.}} Personality When Zephyr was a kid he was friendly, kind, and respected his uncle as a leader. Though lovable, he also was one to carry grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal, doing anything to keep those he was close to from harm, at any cost. His only price for this dedication was loyalty in return. He would despise humans and isolate himself from them, including those who he fought along side with. He had little contempt over the human race, even mistakenly choked an ODST soldier because he felt insulted and belittled from a joke. Zephyr had a seemingly strong friendship with Josh 'Konar, sharing stories and becoming strategic partners. The revelation of Zephyr's uncle's death put a strain on his relationship with Josh, and made them enemies to each other, with both of them wanting to kill each other. During his time serving the Covenant Remnant, he became vengeful, ruthless, cruel, and cunning against his enemies and has nothing but contempt for human life. Trivia *Zephyr 'Rorke was inspired by the character Ultron from the film Marvel's Avenger's: Age of Ultron. Category:Sangheili Category:Vadumverse Antagonists Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Zealot Archives